


Chloe

by spitfire402



Series: My complements [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: Chloe and Ladybug are caught up by the latest akuma.





	Chloe

“I can’t believe it!” harrumphed Chloe. “Not only are we about to die but I chipped a nail!”

“ **You** can’t believe it?” murmured Ladybug.

“Did you say something Ladybug?”

“Um just said I can believe that the akuma got the drop on me.”

“Ya that was silly of you.”

Ladybug sighed, Chloe would never change. She had caused the latest greatest akuma. Something childish as usual. The part that killed her was that she almost got her lucky charm out when Chloe had run into her ruining the whole thing.

Now here they were. The akuma could produce scenes from movies, and here they were hands and feet in suspended by energy fields. Chat had bounded through drawing the akuma away buying them some time.

So there they hung, waiting for a rescue while the oval machine that surrounded them hummed. Both girls had given up on trying to tug free, the grey orbs around their hands and feet had pulled them back into place.

Ladybug had no idea why Chloe thought they were going to die, but she wasn’t going to argue.

Apparently, Chloe was still talking, so she hummed in agreement. _Wait, what did she say?_

“Pardon?”

“Um, I said I wish I could have apologised before the end.”

“Oh? To who?”

“You know most everyone. I can be a real supersonic bitch sometimes. But mostly to a girl that I go to school with. I have been the nastiest to her since forever.”

“Mmm, I see.”

“You would like her, she is crazy levels of brave. Like superhero level. I have the whole school wrapped around my finger, but she refuses to back down.”

“Oh. Mmm.”

“ I have seen her stare down a teacher. I have backstabbed her so many times, and she always turns the other cheek.”

“OK. Ya...”

“To be honest, I'm actually jealous. Her family is actually the cutest thing. Her dad even comes to our school to help teach us to cook. My daddy would just pay someone to do it for him.”

Ladybug merely nodded.

“I tried to buy the class off but they love her so much that even bribes don’t work,” Chloe’s eyes were closed. Her head hung low.

Ladybug took advantage of this and whispered, “spots off.” Tikki swirled out of her earring. With her nose, Marinette pointed to the control panel.

Meanwhile, Chloe continued, “and now I will never get a chance to say sorry. I’m horrible.”

Tikki wordlessly nodded to Marinette as she hit the red button to release the captive superhero. Marinette’s bonds had popped open and as she dropped she quickly whispered: “spots on!”

When Chloe finally looked up, she was surprised to find Ladybug leaning against the control panel.

“Hmmmm very interesting.” She pushed the button and Chloe dropped free.

“ Oh.” Chloe squeaked. “Um, I guess we aren’t going to die. Um. Could I ask a favour?”

“Shoot.”

“Can we pretend that you never heard that conversation?”

“Can’t promise. But I will see what I can do.”

 “Thank you.”

“Let’s get you out of here so I can go help Chat and Rena.”


End file.
